Hair rollers having an externally accessable bore with a surrounding heatable surface are well known as shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,520,832--Skovdal. Often, heatable hair rollers are provided with a wax-filled insert for additional heat storage when the roller is being heated. During use, heat from the wax is released thereby providing for an extended hairheating period. Hair curling devices which employ material that undergoes an exothermic chemical reaction, when wet, are known as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,190,065--Kulpa and 3,545,457--Schepis. These devices comprise laminated sheets between which an exothermic material, when wet, is located. The sheets are flexible enough to be formed into a roll, and the exothermic reaction is initiated by immersing the sheets in water which passes through small apertures in the package for contact with the exothermic material. When the exothermic material is expended, the curler is discarded. The sheet-type hair curling devices are not of conventional design and are not as easily used as many conventional hair rollers. Also, there is danger that products of the chemical reaction may leak through the sheets and produce deleterious effects. In addition, heaters of many different types are known in the prior art. For example, in addition to the above-mentioned chemical/electrochemical heaters, there are electrical resistance heaters for rollers. Hair curling irons, alternatively, are either electrically heated or heated by catalytic combustion of butane.